Prince of Sound
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey you lovers of fanfiction. As you know this will be my last new story for a while (YAY!). I know I know your all excited…maybe…are you? Oh well anyways as I've said in the last few stories this will be the last new story for a while until I've done a few updates for my other stories so they get further in the story which many of you have been hounding me over. Well this is a spinoff of Shinku no Kami Arashi who was kind enough to let me use his Iwa's Ace story which let me say is amazing and let me do some adjustments. If it's as good as his that's your call but this has been bugging me for a while and I wanted to do this for some time.**_

**Summary: Run out of the village and chased after a severe beating the kage of oto and her top guard Kusahime and Kuroi uzu come to see him fight for his life as they made their way to form a treaty. Disgusted and amazed they pick up the young boy and stirs up hell. You are about to learn why you never fuck with a fox.**

**Notes: God-like Naruto/Kyuubi Naruto/Intelligent Naruto/Shien'engan (abilities from my Shien'engan story I'll post its abilities later along the line)/Semi-Cold Naruto/Riatsu using Naruto/elemental bending naruto/Multi-clan naruto/curse mark naruto/gun using Naruto/deceptive naruto **

**Elements: Naruto/Bleach/avatar/rwby**

**I don't own either anime or any other elements used.**

* * *

**00 far outside the leaf village 00**

*_Sigh_* "Kusahime I still don't understand why it's necessary to return here after all it's taken from me and Tayu-chan" a red headed masked Kunoichi said tree hopping through the forest to Konoha with her leader and creator of the new village oto

A tall pale beauty sighed brushing a hand through her soft black hair as her hazel eyes peered over to her company wearing a black battle dress with a deep neck showing her ample cleavage "Come now Kushi-chan wouldn't you at least like to see the grave of your son and husband? It's been three years since I know I would like to see my dearly departed future husband while we work on an alliance with Konoha"

She nodded before looking down "Wait what's that!"

Looking down Kusahime saw what uzu was talking about seeing a three year old boy run from a group of jounin with a large scroll on his back but what had them surprised was because he shared a strong resemblance to uzu's daughter save for the rectangular whisker marks and the black streaks in his hair

"What's going on down there Kushi you told me Naruto-chan died in the attack didn't you?" Kusahime asked getting a positive

* * *

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

'_Fucking shit! These guys just don't quit!_' Naruto thought running out the gates of the village beaten and bloody as his red hair was dyed a deeper crimson from the gash on his scalp with a large scroll on his person

He was running from an attack as he had every year on his birth due to containing the nine tails until a serious attack where Kyuubi sacrificed himself to save him making him the new Kyuubi. He ran to the hokage's office where he was hoping to survive the day when he found a secret compartment hiding aruto's heritage.

His mother was Kushina Uzumaki the daughter of Madara Uchiha and his father was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and the son of Tobirama Senju. He was outraged by the hokage the man he once saw as a grandfather and despised the village save for the few who genuinely cared. Using the limited knowledge he had he packed everything he had in seals and ran out the village.

After all they didn't want him, might as well give them what they asked for and leave showing them just what he's capable of in the future. He was sure he had made a good escape until he heard the screams of the jounin chasing him

Skidding to a halt he ducked under a flying kunai while pulling one from his pocket slicing it across the first jounin's throat killing him before jumping forming several seals as a jounin came close

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu **_**(Fire style: Fireball jutsu)**" he said shooting a large black fireball at the enemy completely incinerating him before replacing himself with a log

"You know I don't quite understand you want me gone so when I try to leave you just try to bring me back and kill all over again what's the big idea?" Naruto said getting a grunt as he leaned back head butting a jounin

"Because a demon like you doesn't deserve to live!" a jounin said getting an eye roll before he got a kunai to the heart

"Well to make sure you don't have to deal with me anymore let me part ways with you and leave a bit of a present" Naruto said before his eyes shifted turning black completely before six red rings formed with several grey tomoe that formed a grey six pointed star as that spun as they were engulfed in black flames

"burn by the goddess of the sun's fury" Naruto said before the strain of using his eyes caused him to pass out

* * *

_**00 above 00**_

"It seems he handled himself quite nicely although how he could use a Sharingan ability so easily makes me curious" Kusa said jumping down to Naruto to see him unconscious as Uzu followed removing her mask showing his mother before she picked him up burying her face in his neck crying believing her only son had died that fateful night

"Oh my little Naruto what did they do to you?" she said rocking back and forth getting a pat on the back seeing Kusahime having the scroll on her back standing

"Let's go Kushina I've had a change in desire. If my sensei is going to do something as deplorable as let his ninja beat a child or kill one of their own then we don't need they're dirty reputation ruining our new village" Kusahime said sneering in the direction of Konoha getting a nod as they dashed back to Konoha

* * *

_**00 Oto hospital 00**_

"So Kabuto-kun can you tell me what all Konoha has done to Naruto-kun?" Kusa asked her student getting a sigh as the silver haired youth adjusting his glasses

"Kusa-sama to be blunt which is the only way I can say this he's been beaten and abused and scared in several places one noticeably on his back which is shaped like a fox. He also appears to be malnourished since the moment I checked him you could see his ribs whatever else Kyuubi or whatever happened caused the more serious injuries to heal" he said with a bit of sweat from the murderous glare Kusahime had

"Shall I get Kushina-san then?" he asked getting a nod as he walked out brushing her hand through his hair staring at him

"Is that my nii-chan kaa-chan?" she heard turning to see little Tayuya wearing black shorts and shirt with black sandals while she had a skull cap on her head with her mother wearing the same thing

"That's him Tayu-chan that's your big brother Naruto-kun" she said sitting next to his bed with Tayuya sat on the bed staring at him

"Why does nii-chan look like me?" she asked getting a smile

"Your twin siblings with him being the older sibling he was born first while you were born a half a minute later" Kushina explained getting a nod

"I hope he'll like me" she said getting a hug from her mother and a pat on the head from Kusahime

"Oh don't worry sweetie I'm sure he will. Now let's go he needs to rest and we need to get a room set up for him at the compound" Kusahime said getting a nod from them as they got up

"So I have a family although Kabuto-san you can come out now" he said quietly before he heard

Looking to the corner he saw the same boy come out of the room from the shadows as he smiled adjusting his glasses "So you knew I was here?"

Naruto nodded removing an illusion over himself showing his ears were actually fox like standing on top of his head with nine tails poking from the edge of the blanket

"Let's just say my senses are better than most" Naruto said getting a nod

"Well Naruto-kun you will able to leave tomorrow afternoon so rest. And welcome to Oto" he said getting a smile as the silver haired boy leave

Closing his eyes he smiled before going back to sleep

* * *

_**00 six year overview 00**_

_The six past years Naruto spent his new life in Oto with his beloved mother, sister and future fiancée Kusahime. To him it was paradise; he didn't have to keep a kunai in his pocket walking down the street thinking someone would try to kill him or under his pillow as he slept. He loved his life although he did miss the few who held a truly special place in his heart in that village._

_Although he wished Kushina, Tayuya and Kusahime stopped sneaking into his bed when he slept although a part of him enjoyed it with waking up with his head between a pair of breast and feeling his sister hold him. Due to them being part of several clans he had to uphold the cra to help in the repopulation of said clans with the assistance of several women, his mother, sister and Kusahime and three other's he became close to included as they said they've fallen for him._

_Over the years he revealed to the others about his life in Konoha and his abilities. It was discovered he had the use of the final form of the sages fabled Rinnegan known as the Shien'engan a Doujutsu that acted with the abilities of all three legendary Doujutsu granting him powerful connections to every affinity. When he revealed this he alongside his sister were trained by Oto's finest shinobi as well as Kushina and Kusahime._

_Through they're training they grew to that of a S-class ninja mastering several forms of the shinobi arts taking place in Kusahime's N.O.T.E unit alongside their mother as well as the placement of the curse mark in the desire to protect those important to them._

* * *

_**00 Otokage's office 00**_

"So we're going with you to be your guards for a kage summit meeting?" Naruto asked standing in front of Kusahime's desk wearing the standard N.O.T.E unit attire as well as his sister and mother. Black anbu styled pants with camouflage leg warmers and arm warmers with anbu leg and arm guards, a black turtleneck sweater with the anbu chest plate.

On Naruto he had a ceramic fox mask at his hip with two swords on his waist consisting of a long Nodachi in a black sheath, and a long chokuto with a purple jewel at the end of the hilt. His eyes that were royal purple had an amused glint to them when they were open as he was dubbed the _**Kitsune o niyari**_** (grinning fox) **in the bingo book as an S-rank ninja of oto with his spiky red and black hair reaching his back in a ponytail.

His sister and mother standing next to him wearing the same attire except Kushina wore a black mask with a red whirlpool on it while Tayuya had an oni mask both of which were also s-rank.

"Yes Naruto-kun it seems sensei has decided that since your body was never found he sees that in logic you would be in some village, with their actions I doubt any village wants an alliance with them and we're still hashing out alliances between Kumo, Kiri and Suna and a few minor villages" Kusa said standing from her desk

It was a common fact that once oto had meetings with the other villages the leafs actions towards Naruto spread like wildfire causing the village to be shown in a less than favorable light as missions became scarce not wanting help from child abusers

"When do we leave and which villages are meeting in the first place that requires it to be held at Tetsu no kuni?" Naruto asked crossing his arms curious since the last few meetings they attended were usually in one of the kage's villages

"We're leaving in a couple of hours and won't return for a while so pack for a month minimum. As for the who it will be a meeting orchestrated by Konoha with Suna, Kiri, us, Kumo and Iwa participating" she said sighing

"So expect Konoha to try something underhanded?" Naruto said as more of a point than a question getting a nod

"Be at the east gate in three hours" she said as they nodded disappearing in different flashes Kushina's being red, Tayuya's being grey and Naruto being black

Sighing she thought grabbing her supplies '_maybe the stress is what caused Tsunade-chan to drink?_'

* * *

_**00 Path to Tetsu no kuni 00**_

"Ugh I hate the cold" Tayuya said getting a pat on the back as the four marched to iron mountain

"Look on the bright side nee-chan" Naruto said with his eyes closed getting a scowl from his sister

"And what would that be shithead-kun?" she said with a huff as Kushina and Kusahime watched

"the meeting could always be in suna we both know how much you hate the dry weather there" he said making her freeze before muttering catching up as the two placed they're masks on following Kushina and Kusahime

"You sensed them too?" Kushina said walking through the halls to the meeting room getting nods

"I count ten coming from Konoha's direction…Should I have my clones dispatch them Kusahime-sama?" Naruto asked getting a hesitant nod

"Kushina will handle it I feel he brought them with him in case someone refuses to tell him what he wants to know" She said getting a nod from him as Kushina vanished as they stood before two massive double doors

Standing outside the door Kusahime said "you two ready?"

The twins looked at her as the air around them said annoyance with Naruto saying "As ready as an animal about to be put down"

She laughed softly while Tayuya hit her brother behind the head saying "Ah get over it shithead we gotta be serious here"

Nodding he calmed himself standing straight as the air around him changed showing he wasn't a kid at the moment but a professional killer as Tayuya did the same as the three walked through the massive doors

* * *

_**00 Inside meeting chambers 00**_

"Where is this guy we've been waiting for half an hour!" A the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo said impatiently as his two guards Yugito nii and Killer Bee sat stood behind him who were the Jinchuuriki of the two and eight tails respectively

"Calm down you over grown body builder you know how far that village is from there to here" the Mizukage Mei Terumi said as her russet red hair reached her lower back with a bang coming over her teal green eye wearing a blue battle dress with her two guards Ao and Choguro

"I agree getting agitated over something so simple isn't befitting a kage" Yu the Yondaime Kazekage said with his two guards standing behind him

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage with his guard Inu stood nearby next to Oonoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage with his two guards with the man handling the meeting was Mifune

"Calm down all of you they should be here any minute now" Mifune said when the doors opened showing Kusahime wearing her usual attire with her black hair reaching her lower back as her hazel eyes were highlighted with black eye shadow and purple lipstick with her guards following her

"Sorry we're late that's the downside with how far we are the distance it takes others is further away than your villages" Kusahime said sitting in her seat removing her hat which was black with a white kanji for sound with Naruto and Tayuya standing behind her while the two were looking out of the corner of their eye at the leaf group

"Now that we are all gathered we can begin. Would anyone like to take the stand and start?" Mifune said as Sarutobi coughed into his hand

"If it's fine with you Mifune-san I would like to ask why my student is here when she is a S-class missing ninja?" he said as Kakashi was about to attack with Naruto and Tayuya blocking his path with a clone of both standing at his sides holding a sword to a vital point that were sure kill

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Sarutobi reign in your ninja or leave! Now as for why Kusahime-sama is here she had a lot to offer in terms of trade and resources that got the agreement of not only the daimyo of hot spring country permitted the villages forming but gained trades from us and several minor villages and Iwa as well as absolved all her crimes" Mifune said as Kitsune and Oni sheathed they're weapons before standing back next to their kage like statues

"Fine but why are children here?" he asked getting a sigh from her

"First sensei if you have a question, then say it to me and not at me like I'm some kind of mentally challenged infant. Second they're here because these under my Anbu captain Kuroi Uzu are Oto's strongest shinobi and they're only nine years old" She said getting a growl from the aged man

"They're children! They should be enjoying their lives playing not taking lives so soon!" he said getting an uninterested look from the three although Naruto and Tayuya's were unheard

"And that's where we differ sensei. I offered Kitsune-kun and Oni-chan two choices when they were three. The first being I and my village's best ninja train them in the ninja arts then or they go through the academy and are trained that way. They chose the first and grew tremendously to where Kitsune-kun when he's older will be given my position of Otokage" she said with a smile getting wide eyes as she looked over at Mifune before nodding

"These are the records of missions they've completed under my training" She said as the room went dark before a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the table

_**Kitsune no niyari**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Rank: Anbu **_

_**Status: S-rank **_

_**Kenjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Seal Master**_

_**Taijutsu: High Kage**_

_**Genjutsu: Low Kage**_

_**Arekuuru Akuma**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Rank: Anbu**_

_**Status: S-rank**_

_**Kenjutsu: Low Kage**_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Seal Mistress **_

_**Taijutsu: High Kage**_

_**Genjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Combined mission total: **_

_**D-rank: 0, C-rank: 37, B-rank: 54, A-rank: 28, S-rank: 32**_

The lights cut back on as Kusahime said "As you can see sensei where you and I differ is as great as night and day. You babysit your ninja while spoiling your civilians as they walk all over you"

Coughing into his hand Mifune said "We're getting off track Hokage-sama did you have anything serious to discuss or no?"

Nodding he leaned forward cupping his hands together saying "As of six years ago one of our people went missing with something important and feel he's within one of your villages"

"You mean you're missing Jinchuuriki that your civilians and ninja chased out?" A said getting a flinch from the aged kage

"That's nothing new Sarutobi we all know that your ninja have actively tried to kill the kid on numerous occasions and as a result have cost you on missions coming in to the village" the Raikage said getting nods from the village leaders

Coughing into his hand he said "Yes well I want to know if anyone has seen Naruto-kun. It was in the Yondaime's request that he be safe as I let my guard down for a moment"

Oonoki snorted saying "Must have been a long moment Sarutobi but we haven't seen hide nor hair of the boy. And as a kage you should have a tighter leash on your village, I know if it were your sensei or other the first who heard they're ninja were hunting and trying to kill children they would have been executed ninja or no. Besides all we know is the boys name what he looks like could have changed over the six years"

"Why so quick to speak Oonoki?" Hiruzen said getting a shrug

"Unlike your village I partially respected the Uzumaki clan at the time. They were a serious contender and to hear that you let your village the village his clan assisted in forming, the clan's symbol your populace have the gaul to wear while doing such is deplorable" he said getting nods from the others before he saw the black streaks in kitsune's hair

"If you don't mind my asking Kusahime would you mind telling me who the boy is exactly? His hair style is familiar" he said getting a shrug

"Now why would I do that sensei? Isn't that the purpose behind the masks? To hide one's identity I won't deny I meet the boy once upon a time but he left the village after my medics healed some of his serious injuries" she said pushing her arms under her breast with a coy smile

"Well Mifune-sama since this meeting has gone on for so long with us getting nowhere may I ask that we leave as this was just a waste of everyone's valuable time?" Mei said getting nods from the other kage while Sarutobi glared

He nodded "I agree Mizukage-sama and I do apologies for wasting your time with this folly of a meeting. This meeting is at a close"

As the other kage walked out the room Kusahime whispered quietly to the hokage "_Oh and Sensei next time I suggest you don't break anymore rules like you did today…you'd keep more ninja that way_"

Wide eyed he turned to her as they walked out before he growled with inu standing next to him "What do you think hokage-sama? Do you think one of them know if the de-"

Giving a glare he flinched before correcting himself "If the _boy_ is in one of their villages? We may be able to sneak into one of their villages take him and leave"

The glare grew harsher "I'd watch my step if I were you kakashi. I ordered you to watch over Naruto and you failed knowing he was Minato and Kushina's son and even lied to Kushina saying he died. You screwed up and should be grateful I didn't have you executed with many of the ninja and civilians who joined in the attacks"

Getting a huff "Your no better _Sandaime_-sama you put seals on the only people who ensured he stayed and made laws preventing him from knowing companionship without suffering punishment which caused him to leave the village if anyone is at fault it's yourself and your prized student especially if he returns knowing all we've done we and the ninja in favor of the things you've caused by interfering in clan affairs which not even your allowed to do"

Before he could say anything the dog masked ninja walked away getting a glare from his leader thinking while walking away '_I can only pray he's wrong. It was through Jiraiya's insistence that we ensure loyalty into Naruto to make him loyal to the leaf and his insistence that we put seals on those three to make sure he is loyal to no one but the village and the kage with the hiding of his heritage so he doesn't become too powerful_'

From the shadows Kabuto appeared frowning thinking '_So it's as Naruto-kun said about them doing something to those three older girls. I just hope he didn't do anything to those two or Naruto-kun just may raze the village to the ground if they did_'

Falling back into the shadows the room was rendered empty

* * *

_**00 Road to Oto 00**_

"So Uzu-chan where they difficult for you?" Kusahime asked as Uzu appeared next to her in a whirlpool shunshin with not even a scratch on her

"Not in the slightest although that could be because they were too incredibly slow for my taste" she said getting a pat on the back

"What about on your end?" she asked getting a huff

"We feel Sarutobi may know Kitsune-kun is shithead-kun" Tayuya said getting a groan from the older redhead

"And there's more to it than that" they heard turning to see Kabuto come from behind a tree

"Kabuto? What are you doing here and what do you mean?" Kusahime asked curious getting a snort

"I am Oto's spy master Kusahime-sama. And when Naruto-kun told us about the village's actions towards those girls, he had Jiraiya place seals on them to change them or alter how they acted compared to how they originally have as well as placed laws preventing the women who love him from pursuing him" he said getting a snarl from Naruto who's killer intent spiked before it subdued

"I can speak to them when I leave to Konoha for my cover and I can check on those two other girls you spoke of maybe I can get them to join Oto if I try hard enough" he said getting a nod from Kusahime

"That's good Kabuto the chunin exams are in three years you have that long to gain they're trust and remove the seals that influenced those girls but for now lets go back those mission won't complete themselves and neither will that mountain of paperwork" she said getting a nod from them as they made their way back to Oto

* * *

_**00 one year later 00**_

"You want us to what?" Tayuya asked checking her ears trying to see if she and her brother heard they're kage correctly while Kushina was just as curious

"I want you both to turn in your masks and attend the academy for the last two years. Sarutobi may have beliefs that you are Kitsune and we've run across many close calls with his anbu in my country and I've made it clear to have his ninja returned in body bags if I catch them snooping in my village our within my countries borders again" she said getting a nod from the two since they had been the ones killing them

"So we're going to the academy and then what attend the chunin exams?" Naruto said getting a nod

"That's right and I already have your team set up along with your jounin. Kabuto sent me a message saying he's made contact with those girls and thanks to those seals you created removed Sarutobi's control over them we just need the final lynch pin to secure our move" she said in a calculative matter

"Aw man…Please tell me they're good?" Tayuya asked getting a nod from her handing them the papers

"Here's your team and they're skills which are just as good as you two" she said as the three looked over the papers

"Oh we got Karin-chan, Kin-chan and Kushi-hime" Naruto said making Kushina come over to see the paper

"Well it took a bit of doing as you know your both easily S-rank with kage level skills or just scratching it in a field. Either way your team is the perfect set up with Karin and Kin being skilled in interrogation, medicine and two of the villages best sensors" She provided getting nods from the three of them

"So tomorrow head to the academy but for now you two are on leave" she said getting a sigh form the two before nodding as they placed they're masks on the desk

"So do either of you two know what you're going to do for the time being?" she asked getting a contemplative look from Tayuya while Naruto had the same fox like look as usual

"Maybe I'll hang out with the goons for a bit. Maybe see Kagura she just got out of the hospital from Kabuto's surgery so I'll go see how she's doing" Tayuya said getting a nod

"Get out of my anbu clothes and get in some civies. I'll probably get a few z's after I go see Kagura-chan as well I've been busy with missions so maybe she could use some company" he said getting a snort

"Yeah '_company_'" Tayuya said getting a hug from behind

"Aw don't worry Tayu-chan your nii-chan can keep all of you '_company_' too" he said with a grin making the three blush seeing the look in his royal purple eye partially open

"Sh-Shut up!" she said stomping out making him frown before he turned to the others with a fox-like grin

"Aww I think I made Tayu-chan mad" he said with his grin still in place before he kissed them both on the lips before disappearing in a flash

"Am I the only one who can't wait till he becomes an official ninja?" Kushina asked getting a negative

"No Kushina-chan…No you are not" she said as she let Kushina leave while getting her clones to focus on the paperwork

* * *

_**00 Oto Hospital 00**_

"I still say you could use some real civilian clothes" Tayuya said wearing a pair of tattered jean shorts with stockings and a black shirt and boots looking over at her brother as they walked to their friend's room

"What's with you and everyone else talking about my sense of clothing style I just like to dress comfy" Naruto said wearing an oversized black shirt with long sleeves and black jeans with sneakers

"Because you dress like you have no sense you're a damn fine handsome man and you're throwing that away by dressing like some bum!" she said in a huff getting a shrug

"Well guess what mister when Kagura is feeling better we're taking you to get some real clothes just us girls whether you like it or not" she said with a dark grin making him gulp as she smiled the rest of the way as they heard a commotion going on in Kagura's room

* * *

_**00 Kagura's Hospital room 00**_

An irritated sigh left her the supple lips of a pale teen with short white hair as her teal green eyes held a flicker of annoyance. Because in front of her were Oto's two annoyances Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta the two have been hounding her since she was chunin at the age of twelve being a couple years ahead of them.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed trying to read her book since she finished the operation due to her failing health which with the help of her kage and Kabuto she was given a clean bill of health due to her having a calcium deficiency she had to drink milk on a regular basis which she had a mini fridge stocked full of two percent.

"We want you to go out with us when you're better" Zaku said getting a snort from her obviously seeing they were eyeing her b-cup breast

"I'd rather not seeing as neither of you are my type" she said going back to her book before it was taken from her

"And why because your holding out for that red haired loser? He's weak and he's not even in the academy, why go after him when you could be with two men" Zaku said getting an uninterested look from her

She was about to say something before they heard "_If I were you two I'd accept her answer gentlemen and walk away_"

They turned to see Naruto and Tayuya leaning against the door while Naruto reached his kunai holster holding his tri-pronged kunai while Tayuya was reaching for her flute

"And why should we listen to a word you say when we could make her see how good we are?" Dosu said getting shoved against the wall with Naruto opening one eye which was red with a slit causing killer intent to wash over the room

"Because foolish ningen she is _my_ mate not yours. Second if you attempted to do such I would kill you both since this village's reputation doesn't need to be sullied by you ilk. Now I suggest you leave and if I see you anywhere near Kagura-chan or causing trouble I will deal with you" he said getting a nod from the two as they ran from the hospital

Snorting Tayuya said leaning against the wall "Those two I swear they talk some tough shit but they act pretty fucking weak"

"It's to be expected Yuya-chan the smallest dogs bark loudest it's what they do" he said getting a shrug from his fellow red head as he sat on the side of the bed with Kagura

"Thanks Naruto-kun but you didn't have to bother with them…I could handle myself" Kagura said with a ting of pink dusting her cheeks as her teal eyes darted to the side

"I'm more than happy to help you Kagura-hime you are my mate after all. So how do you feeling after the operation. Everything alright?" he asked

"I should be back on active duty in a couple weeks but I'll be able to leave the hospital tomorrow. They said I could train so long as it was nothing taxing while also drinking a lot of milk which lead to me being here" she said getting a grin from Tayuya

"Hey Kagura tell my bone head brother that he needs a new sense of fashion for civilian clothes maybe his shinobi clothes too?" Tayuya said getting frown from her brother while she stuck her tongue out at him

"I don't dress that badly what do you have against my clothes?" he said in a huff getting a shrug

"Same as I said before you're too damn good looking to dress like some bum who wears whatever they find. Kagura don't you agree with me when I say what he's wearing doesn't do him justice?" She said as Kagura checked him out getting a nod making him drop his head

"She's right Naruto-kun you could dress better that showed off how you good you look. And what did you intend on wearing as a shinobi and aren't you two on anbu?" she asked getting a negative as they filled her in

"But for my clothes I'd come up with something maybe my anbu uniform" he said getting a flat look from the two

"My choice doesn't impress you?" he asked rhetorically getting a shake of the head from both of them

"No it does not Naruto-kun" Kagura said making him drop his head again

"Do you know what time you'll be getting out?" Tayuya asked drinking bottled water she brought with her getting a shrug

"The doctor said he'd be back in a bit to let me know the specifics" she said as another doctor came in holding a clipboard wearing an Oto headband on his arm

"Well Kagura I'm happy to say you'll be free to leave tomorrow morning bright and early but we would like for you to come back in a couple weeks for a check-up to see if anything happens" he said looking up seeing Naruto and Tayuya

"Oh sorry Naruto-sama, Tayuya-sama I didn't notice you there" he said getting a shake of the head

"It's no problem but it's good to hear she can leave tomorrow anything else we should know?" Naruto asked as the doctor looked on his paper

"Well besides no rough training for at least two weeks. Besides that she should get some exercise even if it's just walking around oto or doing a light warm-up, she also needs to rest and not do anything too vigorous can you two look after her?" he asked getting a nod from the twins

"No problem she already lives with us so I see no reason why we couldn't and we can get a light workout for her since we're going shopping tomorrow my shithead of a brother dresses like a bum" Tayuya said getting a groan from him

"Bite me" Naruto said with a grin as she did just that biting his ear while using her tongue to flick it sensually making him pull away with a light blush as the doctor chuckled

"Ah young love reminds me of me and my wife when we were your age. Well I'll leave the three of you alone and Kagura we need you to stay safe you can train but we need you to relax don't overwork yourself lift some weights, do some light exercise nothing too harsh" he said getting a nod from her

"Will do sir" she said making him smile before walking out

"Well that's convenient now the girls can get this shit head some proper clothes" Tayuya said getting an eye twitch from her brother making her grin

"You also forget that we attend our first day at the academy tomorrow Oni-hime so you, me, Kin and Karin won't be getting out until one" he said getting a growl from her

"Ah shut up! Anyways you are getting a new set of clothes tomorrow baka!" she said getting a defeated look from her twin which Kagura found cute with his fox like expression

"There there Naruto-kun we'll make sure that when we go shopping it won't be too torturous" she said causing his head to drop whimpering since his girls always enjoyed shopping a little too much

Staring at his mates the three continued to watch each other before conceding which they celebrated as he sighed with a smile

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well folks that's the end for this chapter and the next chapter will be the chunin exams and I will also be posting the harem list for those curious as to who our man will be with. And this is to let you all know that from here on I will be focusing on my stories and work on new chapters so look forward to the updates that will be following.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyoton: As I said in the last story I updated I was going to do Prince of Sound next with the next after this being Red Dawn.**

**Summary: Run out of the village and chased after a severe beating the kage of oto and her top guard Kusahime and Kuroi uzu come to see him fight for his life as they made their way to form a treaty. Disgusted and amazed they pick up the young boy and stirs up hell. You are about to learn why you never fuck with a fox.**

**Notes: God-like Naruto/Kyuubi Naruto/Intelligent Naruto/Shien'engan (abilities from my Shien'engan story I'll post its abilities later along the line)/Semi-Cold Naruto/Riatsu using Naruto/elemental bending Naruto/Multi-clan Naruto/curse mark Naruto/gun using Naruto/deceptive Naruto **

**Elements: Naruto/Bleach/avatar the last air bender/RWBY**

**Bashing of: Kakashi/Jiraiya/Hiruzen/Large portion of the leaf village**

**I don't own either anime or any other elements used.**

* * *

_**00 Otokage's Office 00**_

"So it's finally time to go back?" Naruto said standing in front of Kusahime's desk wearing a grey sleeveless kimono top with black anbu styled pants with red tape at the ankle and a sleeveless black trench coat with neon blue flames licking the bottom and the hood pulled up over his head with black shinobi sandals. On his arms he wore a pair of elbow length black fingerless gloves with red studded belts wrapped around his arms.

For his equipment he carried four sets of kunai holsters fitted with seals to hold a larger amount on his legs, two large pouches on both hips that were also fitted with seals to hold more for shuriken, explosive notes and various tags with several inches with wire and other goods he used.

On his hips were two medium sized scrolls that contained his two swords and various long range and short range weapons.

"Yes Naruto-kun I know you don't want to return there but this is to get the girls to come here…although I'm unsure if you giving Kabuto-kun the right to add your real stats to his ninja info cards" Kusahime said slightly worried about the backlash

"Oh don't worry hime besides if they try anything or get the Daimyo involved I got my own little ace in the hole that can change things" Naruto said with a grin

"Well…If your sure Naruto-kun then me and Kushi will see you at the finals Naruto-kun and if you can do that to them then that would be great and if sensei does anything to cause problems then retaliate by any means" She said getting a nod from the others as Tayuya, Kin, Karin and Kushina left her office

"Do you think it is wise to allow Naruto-kun to use his and Tayuya's real information in the exams?" Kagura asked wearing an open Kimono top that had a strapless black bra showing and anbu styled pants

Waving her hand in a dismissive manor Kusahime said "I wouldn't be worried after all you, me and many of the best shinobi and kunoichi in Oto had a hand in training Naruto-kun. If anyone should be worried its Konoha trying to get him back under they're thumb"

She nodded saying "I suppose you have a point Otokage-sama although I just can't help but worry"

"Oh don't worry our little fox will be just fine" Kusahime said with a chuckle as she turned to her office window seeing the group of redheads walk through the gate

"Just fine indeed" Kusahime said before turning to her desk seeing the stack of paperwork pile up again making her eye twitch before creating a shadow clone to handle the paperwork

* * *

_**00 Konoha Council Chambers 00**_

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"WHY ALLOW THAT DEMON BACK!"

"HAVE HIM KILLED!" Were the roars that echoed through the council chambers in the hidden leaf village before they were silenced by his killer intent allowing him to sigh in irritation

"We haven't much choice seeing as Konoha needs missions after hearing of our abuse of a child even our own daimyo is close to cutting his ties and leave us to fend for ourselves against the wolves. But this is a chance to get not only our weapon back, but also the forbidden scroll and two more Uzumaki to join the village if we play our cards right" He said getting a suspicious look from everyone

"Oh yes like how you played your last hand trying to keep our weapon bound by our rules" Danzo said getting a glare from Sarutobi

"Better a free willed Jinchuuriki then a emotionless weapon that doesn't obey my command and should I remind you it was you and my advisors with the backing of some snot nosed civilians with no knowledge of the sealing arts to expose his status making his loyalty waver instead of following your _beloved _Yondaime's wish like you all claim you care for him instead of foolishly doing as you did without knowing what could happen" Sarutobi barked making the civilians flinch back

"What do you mean hokage-sama" One fat civilian stated

"What I mean you ignorant fool is that if you pushed the boy too far you could have made the seal break that held the Kyuubi and he was the only Uzumaki the village had with Minato being the only seal master capable of performing the sealing!" Sarutobi said getting a snort from his rival

"Excluding the two Uzumaki you had your student and Minato's student lie to saying he died making her leave when we could have drugged Kushina and bred more uzumaki's and have the two children trained to be perfect soldiers" Danzo said getting an exasperated sigh

"Right anyways that was then this is now and he and his team will be coming for the chunin exams given the chance I'll have my anbu catch and detain them" Sarutobi said allowing the council to leave as he left not soon after

* * *

_**00 Ichiraku Ramen 00**_

"Hey Sayuki-chan how was training?" The Hyūga heiress asked sitting at the counter of the ramen stand wearing a pair of shinobi pants with a cream and lavender jacket turning to the person who just arrived

"Nothing worth mentioning to be honest Hinata-chan except the same as usual Kakashi being an ass kisser, Sakura being the annoying fan girl she is and Sai being that weird kid" Sayuki said being the last Uchiha in the village after her brother massacred her clan before becoming a rogue ninja

She wore a pair of black shinobi pants and a grey tight shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with a chokuto on her hip while her headband rested on her forehead keeping her bangs from covering her eyes as it reached her back making her look like a younger form of her mother

"_Excuse me ladies mind if me and my team join you for lunch?_" They heard making them turn to see a cloaked figure wearing a black trench coat with blue flames on the hood and at the end of the coat making it unable for them to see the face of the person underneath

Behind him were four girls three redheads two of which were they're age and a brunette also they're age with the older redhead wearing a black mask with a red spiral all of which wore a music note headband

Sayuki being the closest nodded saying "Don't see why not…you're not from here are you?"

The cloaked figure shook his head saying "Actually we're from a new village called Oto so it's no surprise you haven't heard of us but after these exams we're going to get our name out there just watch"

"where are our manners My name is Karin Uzumaki, these two are my twin cousin's Tayuya and Kitsune Uzumaki, and our friend Kin with our sensei Kuroi Uzu" Karin said pushing her glasses up making the Sayuki, Hinata and Ayame go wide eyed

"Did you say Uzumaki?!" The three said getting a nod from the five before the three fully turned to them

"Do you know Naruto-kun!?" Hinata said with Sayuki nodding next to her as the others were curious

"If you don't mind my asking what does this Naruto-kun sound so important to you both? I mean we've barely been in the village for even an hour and the entire populace seems to think he's a monster…let alone human so what would two princesses of Konoha's most well known clan's care for the supposed demon?" Karin said adjusting her glasses before she and the others ordered they're meals getting a large dose of killer intent from the three girls

"He is not a monster! Me, Neko, Kurenai and Anko were the only ones who guarded him seriously before he was chased out of the village when the hokage demanded we cease helping him when I refused I had my kunoichi license revoked where I tried looking out for him as a fellow civilian" Ayame said with a growl blasting the group next to Sayuki and Hinata with a strong killer intent

"Really now Miss Ichiraku, and what of you two? Why do you two care about this…Naruto Uzumaki?" Uzu asked curious as to how the daughters of her two best friends care so deeply about her son

"He was the only person who didn't treat us like a couple of princesses or care that we're part of two clans in the village. He just treated us like normal people and that's what we first began to love about him" Hinata explained getting a nod from Sayuki and Ayame

"It didn't hurt that his whiskers made him all the more cuter than he was with his fox like expression" Sayuki stated getting a nod from the other two while the girls on the Oto team chuckled much to the cloaked figures dismay

"oh oh oh remember what he always said about his whisker marks whenever we called them cute?" Ayame said giggling not seeing Naruto twitch while Tayuya had a shit eating grin on her face

"What did he say I'm dying to hear this one?" Tayuya said with a grin similar to Naruto's while Kin and Karin were just as curious

"He said '_MY WHISKERS AREN'T CUTE THEY'RE BADASS DATTEBAYO!_' whenever he said that he'd puff his cheeks out making us laugh" the three said howling in laughter with Tayuya laughing her ass off falling off her seat while the cloaked figure ignored it eating his twentieth bowl of ramen

"He must be a hell of a guy" Naruto said getting a nod from the three of them as they pulled out a plastic ring that was a prize from a small game in the village for a hundred ryo each with a plastic gem of a different color which they held on a string on they're person

Sayuki's being onyx which she wore under her shirt, Hinata's being a lavender color which she kept on her arm under the sleeve and Ayame's being a hazel color which she kept on the same necklace chain as the gift her father got her many years ago

"He got us these the week before my license was revoked using the little stipend he was allowed to receive from Sarutobi during a celebration…usually stores outright deny him anything but they were so drunk they didn't notice or they just didn't care but he was happy none the less and got them for us…He even got Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana one as well using his entire allowance even if he couldn't eat for the week" Ayame said rubbing her thumb over the plastic gem

"Of course the hokage had his student place seals on Anko, Kurenai and Yugao making them forget the sweet boy we've all come to love so dearly…He may have erased the memories but the emotions these rings hold are lasting…heh sometimes the girls come down here telling me about a dream they had about the young boy who gave them the rings all they remembered was the boy had a set of six rectangular whisker marks on his face…nothing more" Ayame finished sighing wiping the tears threatening to fall

"How did you know he had his student place seals on them?" Karin asked curious

"I may not be an Uzumaki but I am a damn good seal mistress especially better than Jiraiya since Kushina-sensei taught me before she passed with her husband since she was like a mother to me, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao. I can tell the type of seals he had placed on them down to the last command if I wanted too" She said with pride in her voice which Kuroi Uzu chuckled at

"Well we must be going tomorrow's the exams and we gotta be rested…see you there Usagi-hime, Kurasu-hime, Kuma-hime" the cloaked figure said getting a surprised gasp from the three running out of the stand seeing the team vanish

"_Naruto-kun…_" The three whispered as they rubbed the plastic rings one last time before hiding them on their person as Hinata and Sayuki left wishing Ayame a good afternoon as they all went home after Ayame closed shop thinking about the person that just left shop

* * *

_**00 Golden leaf hotel 00**_

"Yo shithead-kun was it a good idea to do that?" Tayuya asked curious as Naruto shrugged now just wearing his pants standing at the stove cooking a meal from the goods they packed

"Eh I couldn't help it…besides Sayuki has always been the curious type I bet by the time we meet them in the exams she would have asked about us with Kabuto giving some information or if not she would be persistent in finding out who I was until it was time for a fight" Naruto explained getting a nod from the others

"So what's the plan Naruto-kun I know you got the hokage's black book but what else is your ace in the hole since your known to have several back up plans" Kin asked making the three redheads turn to him

"Well remember when we got that mission from the fire Daimyo as a trial period to test and see if we could get more missions from hi no kuni?" Naruto started getting a nod from the four

"Yeah I remember that Rin was rather pissed at Konoha for their abuse of you but what do the daimyo have to do with this?" Kushina asked getting fanged grin from her lover

Putting the finished meal on the table he said sitting across from them "Well the daimyo and I made a deal after I saved his daughter when he learned I was that child Konoha abused…Let's just say Konoha's days as a major village may be coming to an end especially with the contracts you told me about Kushi-chan" Naruto said getting a devious grin from the girls

"Foxy anyone ever tell you how sadistic you can be?" Karin asked with a purr getting a chuckle from Naruto

"I have been told that on an occasion or two yes but do you love me any less for it?" He asked getting a negative from the four

"thought as much now we better finish eating since it's late and tomorrow is the exams we gotta be ready tomorrow" Naruto said putting the dirty dishes in the sink

"I just noticed but there's two beds…who sleeps with Foxy tonight?" Karin mentioned as they saw the room only had two beds that were next to each other before Kushina had an idea

"We can all sleep together we just need to push them together is all" She said as she created two clones as they pushed the two mattresses together

"An amazingly simple yet satisfying idea" Karin said taking off her glasses and sat them on the nightstand

"Okay but one last problem to address girls that I know I'm going to enjoy" Naruto said sitting on the edge of the double bed as they turned to him

"And what problem would that be shithead-kun?" Tayuya said seeing his grin as she saw his eyes open slightly to see them shed their clothes off their well curvaceous bodies

All four were well toned with mouth watering curves with Karin, Tayuya and Kushina having the Uzumaki genetics as they had a slim waist, long legs and wide hips and despite the two teens being fourteen they were already well developed as early bloomers with high C-cup breasts as the two wore nothing in terms of bras while Karin wore purple low leg panties while his sister wore a red thong

Kushina had a pair of double D's that heaved free under her fishnet shirt after she shed her N.O.T.E uniform like Tayuya had forgoing the chest plate with a black thong

Kin wasn't too far behind Karin and Tayuya despite not being an Uzumaki she had an equally well kept body with a slightly smaller bust coming at a borderline low C with a pair of white bra and panties

"Well girls the bathroom is only so big and all we've got is a single shower with a sink and a toilet and I know you girls love to shower with me so…" Naruto said sitting in a pair of black boxers

You could hear a pin drop as the four stared at each other while Naruto leaned against the bathroom door when he heard a bell go off in his head when the four tackled each other wrestling in the middle of the room

After rolling around in the room for a bit Karin got the upper hand and got to share the shower with Naruto while Kin and the others were left glaring

* * *

_**00 Uchiha Compound 00**_

In her bed wearing a black nightshirt and boy shorts Sayuki turned to her nightstand seeing the photo she took with Naruto, Hinata and the others before he left and when he did she, Hinata and the others were heartbroken while Anko, Kurenai and Yugao supposedly forgot about him as if he never existed the same time that long white haired pervert appeared

When her clan was destroyed she was devastated especially when one of the only two people who truly cared about here was chased out of the village. When he left she wanted to cry but she didn't instead she and Hinata who was hated by her family put their focus on becoming stronger and they have as far as it was considered in the village with the help of Ayame who helped her reach the third tomoe before the massacre.

But the two felt they could still grow stronger…strong enough to find the man they loved but that was difficult with everyone just handing things to them and to her surprise the man they loved finally returned to their lives…at least they hoped he did.

Grabbing the photo her heart grew heavy seeing the fanged grin that she fell in love with before hugging it to her chest saying "_Why…Why didn't you take us with you Naruto-kun…Why did you leave me all alone Naruto-koi_"

Placing the photo back on her nightstand she sighed as she saw her reflection in the photo as she flashed her clan's doujutsu as it was fully developed before it turned into a red six pointed star on top of a black background before her eyes turned back to they're onyx black color

The Mangekyō sharingan that she acquired after the death of her clan by the hands of her brother as she developed a second form of her Sharingan that enhances the its base abilities while also giving the user several skills which are unique to each person save for a few being Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. Of course the new power came at a price being that the more she used those powers the more it wore away at her sight to the point she would need to transplant a pair of eyes that also reached the Mangekyō Sharingan stage.

She's happy that she never needed to use it save for several scrolls her brother left that described the doujutsu's powers which she was mildly grateful for despite having him being the one who killed her family she was still happy her brother left her something.

"_I'll get my answers from you Naruto Uzumaki…Even if I have to become a rogue ninja to do so_" She muttered to herself as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

_**00 Hinata's Room 00**_

"_Naruto-kun…_" She said to herself looking out the window in the Uchiha compound that her friend Sayuki was kind enough to let her stay with her after she was kicked out of the clan when she was five. She was appreciative and wanted to repay her only for the Uchiha to shake her head telling her that it's what friends do for each other especially since they were one of the few friends the other had.

"_Where did you go and why did you leave us behind_" She said wiping a tear from her eye before she rolled over to her nightstand seeing the same photo of her and the others that was on Sayuki's nightstand.

Unable to focus anymore she let her eyes droop until they shut completely with one intent in mind as she thought '_I will get answers Naruto-kun…you better believe it!_'

* * *

_**00 The next morning outside the first exam hall 00**_

"So you all ready for the exam?" Karin asked wearing her usual shinobi attire of a lavender long sleeve jacket that reached under breasts left open showing her black bra and a pair of low riding black jeans and a white belt with the Uzumaki spiral as the buckle and black knee length shinobi sandals

Tayuya wore a black stretch pants that clung to her curves and a black backless shirt that left the sides of her breasts bare save for a white top that came to her mid back before it sloped up and over her breast before going into the shirt and around her neck with a red over shirt on top of it with black shinobi sandals and leg guards she also had several pouches of the same style as her brother.

"You act like this is going to be a challenge" Kin said with a grin getting a nod from the others as they walked through the halls and stopped at the door of the exam room

Appearing in a whirlpool Shunshin Kushina said wearing her anbu attire said "I just wanted to wish you all luck and remember keep the communication seal active at all times…I feel the Kage has his anbu looking for you Naruto-kun so be cautious although I know you can handle yourselves"

"Oh don't worry Kushi-chan we're going to be fine the seal is in place and we can contact you if we need you…now you might want to get to the jounin lounge to avoid suspicion" Naruto said getting a nod as she hugged them all before leaving

"So you all ready because once we walk through those doors and start the mission we're going to be dealing with a shit storm" Naruto said getting a rough pat on the back by his sister making him stumble slightly

"Aw come on shithead we are by no means weak like these tree huggers" Tayuya said getting a nod from the others making him grin before nodding

"Then let's do this then" He said as they followed after him through the doors

* * *

_**00 First exam hall 00**_

Walking in through the door they were drowning in killer intent making Tayuya scoff thinking '_Wow I have to say I thought the genin here would have more killer intent then this I mean an ant has more why don't we give them a real show foxy-kun_'

He nodded when the four blasted the room with killer intent making the teams that were already there to suffocate before turning away from them shaking

'_It seems we're early since the other teams aren't here_' Naruto remarked through they're mental communication seals when the various teams filed in with Konoha's four genin teams and Suna's came in

As Naruto looked over to the side he saw Kabuto with his team who saw the team of four before nodding as the heir of the Inuzuka clan boasted loudly making the group of four groan when Kabuto walked over telling them to be quiet as the genin asked about the general information

Sayuki staring at Naruto's team with Hinata asked "What about that team over there by the wall with the two redhead heads?"

The gathered genin all turned to Naruto's team as they were just as curious listened in as Kabuto said "Well my info cards tell me they're from a new village called Oto the village hidden in the sound with Konoha's former snake mistress Kusahime being it's founder…in fact she trained those four herself with her top shinobi in every field making them the best genin this generation in any village with a record to support it"

Everyone stared at the four when Tayuya snapped "What the fuck you piss ants looking at!?"

Kiba having hearts in his eyes started to drool seeing Karin's attire as he ran over to her before she raised her hand saying "Don't even think about it Inuzuka you aren't my type"

He growled saying "And I don't take no for an answer bit-"

As he was about to finish his sentence he was grabbed by the head thanks to Karin giving him a strong glare and tossed him into the wall opposite to they're own

Kabuto watching this sighed saying "I really wish people would let me finish…as I was saying these are they're records and information"

* * *

_**Kin Tsuchi **_

_**Rank: Genin **_

_**Bingo Book status: High A – Low S (Flee on sight)**_

_**Kenjutsu: N/A**_

_**Ninjutsu: High Anbu – Low Kage (affinities: Wind/Water/Lightning/Fire)**_

_**Taijutsu: Low Kage**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Advanced **_

_**Genjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Note: **_**One of oto's finest and one of two upcoming Genjutsu mistresses of sound along Side Tayuya Uzumaki and is known as the mistress of illusions.**

**Mission Completion: D-0 C-42 B-32 A-30 S-10 **

_**Karin Uzumaki**_

_**Rank: Genin **_

_**Bingo Book Status: Low S – High S (Flea on sight) **_

_**Kenjutsu: N/A **_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage (Affinities: Wind/Water/Lighting) Also knows medical ninjutsu**_

_**Taijutsu: Low Kage **_

_**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Seal Mistress **_

_**Genjutsu: Low kage **_

_**Notes:**__** One of four last known Uzumaki in the elemental nations and known as the second coming of Tsunade Senju the slug princess of Konoha and is considered her equal in medical ninjutsu. **_

_**Mission Completion: **_**D-0 C-42 B-32 A-30 S-10**

_**Tayuya Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze: **_

_**Known Alias: Arekuuru Akuma**_

_**Rank: Genin **_

_**Bingo Book Status: SS (Flee on sight) **_

_**Kenjutsu: High Kage **_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage (Affinities: Water/Fire/Earth/Lightning/Wind) **_

_**Taijutsu: High Kage **_

_**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Seal Mistress **_

_**Genjutsu: High Kage **_

_**Notes: **_**Daughter of Konoha's former SS rank Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze and younger twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze and the great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Lied to by Konoha's toad sage, and student of their father Minato Namikaze Senju the night of the Kyuubi attack as Kushina took her daughter and left when she met Kusahime.**

_**Carries the bloodline of the Uchiha, the Senju and the Uzumaki's several known bloodlines.**_

_**Mission Completion: **_**D-0 C-63 B-68 A-45 S-64**

_**Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Namikaze: **_

_**Known Alias: Kitsune no Niyari**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

_**Bingo Book Status: SS (Flee on sight) **_

_**Kenjutsu: High Kage**_

_**Ninjutsu: High Kage (Affinities: Water/Fire/Earth/Lightning/Wind)**_

_**Taijutsu: High Kage **_

_**Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Seal Master **_

_**Genjutsu: Low Kage **_

_**Notes: Elder twin of Tayuya eldest son of Konoha's yondaime hokage and the black whirlpool of Oto after being chased out of the village at the age of three by a group of ten jounin he killed them with a ability from what could have been a mutation of his bloodline mixing together where not soon after the kage of oto came with the intent of forming a treaty as a means of rebuilding a bond between the Sandaime Hokage and herself when she and Kuroi Uzu and promptly took Naruto and returned to Oto. **_

_**Mission Completion: **_**D-0 C-63 B-68 A-45 S-64**

* * *

As Kabuto finished reading the info cards of the sound team everyone couldn't help but stare at the four of them as Naruto pulled his hood down showing his waist length spiky red and black hair with his fox like expression visible to the world

Sayuki and Hinata stared at him with tears in their eyes with partial surprise included as he gave a small wave to the leaf ninja "What's up Sayuki-hime, Hinata-hime long time no see"

The two stared at him for a moment and was about to speak when the room erupted into smoke makng him place his hood back on

As the smoke dispersed it showed a lightly tanned individual wearing a pair of black pants with combat boots a black shirt and trench coat with scar on his cheek while his headband was on top of his head attached to a bandanna

"Alright brats sit down! Shut the fuck up and prepare for the first portion of the chunin exams!" The man said as Naruto recognized him as one of the attackers who made his life hell as he was one of his mothers friends

'_Ibiki Morino one of the fuckers of the village…This is going to be fun._' Naruto thought as he and the others took their seats and began to listen to the rules starting the chunin exams

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well I feel that's as good a place to end as any and I do apologize about it being so short but I wanted to split the chunin exams into a decent number of chapters so this is the intro with a background of Ayame, Sayuki and Hinata. **_

_**Anyways the next update I'll post the update to Red Dawn and then Chaos and Order…I've had a few stories I've had in mind of doing so I'll be doing them before I do some updates of the other stories. **_

_**A few new stories I'll be doing are Blood of the dragon fox, wrath of the unsealed, the fox and the omnytrix, and dragon of the sea…yes that's a one piece/Naruto crossover I wanted to take a stab at it don't judge me!**_

_**Anyways I'll be doing red dawn which will be a semi short chapter and chaos and order which will be another two months in the training ground so yea that's a short one I might just do a small summary of the two months and go to the exam we'll see.**_


End file.
